


Darling, I’ll be your Sweetheart.

by RunToStandStill



Category: One Day at a Time (TV 2017)
Genre: AND ACTUALLY ASK IF THINGS ARE OKAY, Couples That Communicate, F/F, Other, Pet Names, Sorry I meant awkward activist nerds, and dorks, especially when you’re both awkward activists who are hyper-aware of language, yo navigating through your first relationship is hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 14:33:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13706430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RunToStandStill/pseuds/RunToStandStill
Summary: Elena has never liked petnames, and she knows that different words mean different things to different people. She never wants to make Syd uncomfortable.





	Darling, I’ll be your Sweetheart.

**Author's Note:**

> This is hella short compared to most shit I write. However most shit I write I don’t finish so... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ That’s why this is the first fanfic I’ve posted. Also this hasn’t been thoroughly proof-read. I’ll do that later I guess. (How do you indent?)

It just slipped out. Syd had been pouting because Elena was laughing at their awkward flirting. They just looked so cute and Elena couldn’t stop herself from cupping their cheek and saying “oh I’m sorry Sweetheart, really your awkwardness is cute. Unlike mine which is jus-” At that moment she felt herself freeze realizing she had just used a pet name. Knowing the significance of words, she immediately stuttered “s-sorry do you mind me calling you sweetheart?” Syd who had stopped frowning as soon as Elena opened her mouth, grinned.

“Well that depends… can I call you Darling?”

Elena blushed, “I’m not opposed.”

Syd leaned in closer, “Well then, Darling, you can call me Sweetheart anytime you want.” Elena has never liked the idea of pet names. They seem demeaning, condescending, almost as though your partner thinks you’re weak and need coddling. But coming from Syd’s mouth the word darling sounds smooth and quite honestly… hot. Really how do they go from being as awkward as her to taking her breath away so quickly?

She’s not sure what it is but something about Syd thinking “Darling” is an appropriate nickname for her is oddly complimenting? She’s been told she’s got a big heart, (mostly by her mother,) which has always been hard for her to believe because she often feels like a fireball of rage. “Darling” seems to make her sound sweet. She’d like to be sweet, especially to Syd.

As she’s thinking she vaguely hears Syd asking if she’s okay. She snaps out of it and says “yeah I just um, really like when you call me that.” She’s aware that she’s blushing but she’s trying to resist the urge to hide her face.

“Well lucky for you I like calling you that too. I also may or may not really have liked it when you called me Sweetheart.” Their smile is amazing. Please can the universe let her see this smile everyday? She doesn’t know what to say so she leans in and kisses them. How did she get so lucky?

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah this is partially inspired by my own experience with petnames. I’ve always hated “baby.” My current significant other calls me sweetie every now and then. I call them honey sometimes. We’ve never called each other darling lol.  
> This is the first fanfic I’ve actually posted. There may be more in the future there may not. I’m not good at finishing my stories that I have big ideas for.


End file.
